


Duck, duck, AH!!!

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 07/03/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Episode: s03e06 St Petersburg, Episode: s04e02 Uskerty, Gen, Phobias of the goose variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Duck, duck, goose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck, duck, AH!!!

   Martin did _not_ like geese. He was fine with them before a few years ago! Before he joined MJN and risked life, limb and license.

   His theory was that if anyone else had had the encounters with the winged vermin that he had, well, even Sky God Richardson might not be so keen.

   St Petersburg started it all. To paraphrase the sunbeam of a steward; a really good cause of getting nervous instinctively around an animal is for one to fly into the engine of an aeroplane your piloting to make you almost die.

   Uskerty had been the sealing nail in the coffin of his phobia; he really did _not_ want a goose friend.

   It really wasn't a very good idea when Arthur had suggested going to a petting zoo in the back-water American town they were in, but that kicked puppy expression should be illegal!

   He and Douglas were standing by the fence as Arthur stroked some goats and sheep, etc. when Martin felt a peck at his leg. He looked down.

   "GOOSE!!!" He startled, flying into a run.

   "Skip, I think it's actually a duck..." Arthur advised.

   "Duck, duck, goose!" Douglas guffawed.

   Martin ran out of the gate and out of the zoo; it was the funniest thing Douglas had ever seen!


End file.
